Home
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Sokka spends her first night home from the institution with her. (Modern AU) Warning for a self-harm mention.


The smile on Sokka's face is soft.

Soft.

She supposes that soft is an adequate word to describe the current state of her girlfriend. Azula lays on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow, a stuffed panda under her arm. Sokka runs his fingers through her locks, taking the care not to snag it. She gives a sleepy mumble, turns her head to the right, and nuzzles her left cheek against the pillow.

She looks so cozy. She nestles her whole body into the body-pillow that she clutches and draws her legs up. He can't help but envy that body pillow.

In way of pajamas she wears a simple cream colored t-shirt with a cartoon panda bear and flannel panda print pants. He pulls the blankets over her shoulders.

He supposes that he is cozy as well in a dark blue, snowman sweater, and a fuzzy pair of navy pajama bottoms. He is definitely warm. He lays himself down next to her and puts his arms around her. She mutters another something that he can't make out. He presses his forehead against her back and kisses her neck.

He had missed her so terribly when she was away. It is more than wonderful to have her back and just on time for the holidays. He doesn't think he needs any more gifts. The girl snoring softly next to him is enough. He chuckles to himself, she is absolutely adamant that she doesn't snore. He hadn't bought it for a second; Zuko is a loud snorer and their father even louder.

Azula briefly scrunches herself up before rolling over to face him. He loosens his grip and allows her to get comfortable. Now her head is pressed against his chest and her legs tangle with his. She stirs once more and gives another sleepy mumble before she turns her head up and blinks awake. "Morning, Sokka."

"It's still nighttime."

She gives a soft hum, "oh, okay." She is out once more. He pulls her closer and hugs her tightly. He takes her hand. The scar on her wrist is still very prominent. His stomach knots as his thumb brushes over it. He doesn't know if it is better or worse that death wasn't her intention. He supposes that it is better. But it still makes his stomach queasy to know that her delusions had gotten so bad that she hurt herself in an attempt to follow their guide. Something about how she had to get it out. He never did find out what it was that she was trying to dig out of her wrist. From what Zuko mentioned, she couldn't remember. He is just glad that she is safe.

Safe and home.

He kisses the top of her head.

He holds her until sun filters through the window. Azula is already awake when he stretches and yawns. Her head is still on his chest. "You sleep good?" He asks.

"For the first time in ages." She replies. "I missed sleeping in my own bed. He watches her brush her hair back in place. She sits up and, from behind, drapes her arms over his shoulders. She rests her chin upon the crook of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He replies. "Let's get you some hot chocolate."

"Yes, please." She rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "The food at that place was deplorable."

"You don't want to open presents first?" Zuko asks. "Mom is excited to give you yours."

"I want breakfast first." Azula replies. She swings her feet over the edge of the bed and sticks them into a pair of house slippers. She stands and stretches. "Come on, Sokka." She extends her arm. He takes it, stands, and kisses her neck. With an arm around her waist, he walks down the hall with her.

"When is Mai going to be here?" She calls back to Zuko.

"As soon as she picks TyLee up. I heard that TyLee is bringing some Christmas cookies."

"I could use a cookie or two." Azula mumbles.

"I'll try to save you one." Sokka offers her one of his goofy, mischievous grins.

She punches his biceps. "How about _I_ save _you _one." She stops outside of one door and knocks upon it. The snores coming from behind the door tells Sokka that her father is slumbering in the room. Azula pulls the door open and nudges him awake. "It's breakfast time father."

"Breakfast time? It's present time."

"You're such a child, Zuzu."

Sokka lets her lead him to his chair but he doesn't sit. "Since your dad is still sleeping, I'll start breakfast. Hot chocolate and...do you want chocolate chip pancakes? Blueberry? I can make a man pancake."

"Go ahead, pancakes sound nice."

"Blueberry? Chocolate? Banana? I got it! Peppermint."

Azula crinkled her nose. "Gross."

"Festive!" Sokka corrects.

"I don't care how festive it is, peppermint is gross."

"Peppermint is the flavor...no, the essence of the season."

"You're the essence of annoying."

"I thought that, that was Zuko."

"Him too." She leans over him as he pours the batter onto the frying pan. He can feel her breaths on his neck.

"I can't do this with you literally breathing down my neck."

"Hmm...but I have to make sure you that you don't add peppermint."

"I won't add peppermint. I promise." He smiles.

"Okay. I'll trust you. But I swear, if I taste a hint of peppermint you'll find me back in that insufferable institution."

By the time he has his pancakes ready, the room smells of blueberry and Azula's family has gathered around the table. The girl seems to be in good spirits. It is lovely to see that smile again, it is warm and gentle. About a month ago he had been almost certain that he was never going to see it again. And when she was taken out of the ICU, her face looked so dismal that the fear remained. Her eyes had looked so glassy and vacant. They held that dreary quality until mid-December. He recalls the first flicker of a smile had come when he convinced Ozai to visit dressed as a holiday elf. It had been a sad smile, but it was a smile no less.

He stares at his girlfriend; today the smile reaches her eyes. Maybe his humor will be appreciated now.

He wraps her fingers around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She gives it a few dainty sips. "Oh God, this is so much better than the skim milk at the institution. Thank you, Sokka."

He kisses her ear.

"Not at the dinner table." Ozai grumbles, looking as grumpy as ever.

Azula stands and pats the chair. Sokka sits down and Azula seats herself in his lap.

"I'm glad that you're home." Sokka says softly.

"Yes." Azula agrees. "I missed being home." He follows her gaze to the window. "I was hoping to stuff some snow down Zuko's coat. It's a yearly tradition and I was almost sure that I was going to miss it."

"At least let me open my gifts first!"

She gives him a psudeo-sweet smile. "Sure thing, Zuzu."

Sokka squeezes Azula's torso. It has been such a refreshingly pleasant morning. Their family has certainly earned it.


End file.
